The present invention relates to a closed electrical enclosure, and more particularly to junction components that may be installed and joined at the closed electrical enclosure.
Electrical circuitry installation associated with building construction typically involves routing wires from a circuit breaker panel to individual junction boxes dispersed throughout the building. Typically, wires are also routed between individual junction boxes. These junction boxes will eventually hold junction devices such as switches and receptacles. These switches and receptacles are coupled to the conductors or wires that are circulated from other junction boxes or from the circuit breaker panel.
In some instances, a building structure is constructed so as to minimize the movement of air and water vapor through walls, ceilings and floors of the building structure so as to minimize heating and cooling costs and to suppress the movement of air. However, junction boxes provided within walls and ceilings of these buildings or structures can provide an opening for the passage of air and water vapor, thus introducing the risk of mold formation. In routing wires from the circuit breaker panel to the individual junction boxes, it is sometimes necessary to create openings in the junction boxes, which are then vulnerable to a passage of air and water vapor.
Furthermore, routing conductors or wires from the circuit breaker panel to the individual junction boxes typically requires removing insulation from each of the individual wires, threading these wires through the openings created in the junction boxes, and then coupling these wires to the various switches and receptacles. This process typically involves considerable labor time, and thus expense. For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.